Not another Naruto Fanfic!
by PokeSaiyanJutsu
Summary: Yes, another Naruto fanfic. The world of Naruto, as envisioned by those with too much time on their hands. Will he achieve his dream of becoming Hokage, or will he fall just as his father? NaruHina, some NaruIno. Sakura Bashing.
1. Meeting Team 7

**Ah! Before we begin, I will state that this is completely for fun! 90 percent of everything in this fic is for comical purpose (And maybe romance) while the other 10 percent is for actual plot development. I am expecting flamers, just for the fact that some people have nothing better to do, and everyone else is probably reading this because...they have nothing else better to do.**

**I am by far no where near a stand-up comedian, so some of my jokes may be recycled and borrowed (Coughstolencough). So for the time being, sit back and enjoy!**

**Pairings: NaruHina (main), NaruIno slightly, and other characters that pop up of course. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Enough fics have done this already. Just put a damn notice on the main site that says NOBODY ON THIS SITE MAKES MONEY HERE!**

_**Chapter 1: Meeting Team 7**_

The current position of one Naruto Uzumaki…sitting on top of the rooftop of his school building with his teammates, apparently with their new Jonin sensei. Naruto's first impression of the man; Lazy as all hell.

"Okay, how about you three introduce yourselves." The cycloptic nin asked with as much indifference that he could muster.

"Um, sensei, shouldn't you go first to give us an example?" Sakura asked whilst blushing.

"Okay. First things first, shut up. Your existence annoys me. I hate all of your guts and hope you die one day. How's that?"

"…"

"…"

"Cool." Sasuke said.

"Now since you decided to play leader, how about you go first?" He nodded towards the pink haired pre-teen.

"My name's Sakura Haruno, I'm 12 years old and I like beating on Naruto for no apparent reason at all. I pretend to like Sasuke so I can have an excuse to kill him one day."

"Okay, you're a future schizo. Now the kid from fall out boy."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm 12 years old and love to hate." (Even I hear the crickets on that one.) "I use my hatred for my brother as a cover to one day rape him in the butt."

"Okay, way too blunt." Sasuke just shrugged. Kakashi shook his head. "Future pedophile. Lastly…oh god, do we even have to do this one?"

"What?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"The show is named after you. Of course you're gonna have some cliché dream like wanting to be Hokage to get acknowledgement from the villagers that treated you badly while growing up."

The blonde in front of him scratched his head sheepishly. "Well…shit."

Kakashi sighed. "Now that that's out of the way, we'll begin your training tomorrow. Go get your ninja license pictures taken. Oh, and don't eat anything tomorrow morning or you'll most likely throw up. Meet at training ground 7 at 8:00 a.m."

"Wait, ninja license? What's the point of having one of those?" Naruto asked.

"Duh, to show that we're ninjas baka!" Sakura shouted.

"But…why would we need a license? Who the hell are we supposed to show it to? I'm pretty sure the person we assassinate isn't gonna make sure that we can legally kill him." Naruto deadpanned.

"Well…that's because…" Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Wait…why the hell _do _we need a ninja license? Isn't our hitai-ate's supposed to represent the fact that we're ninja?"

Kakashi groaned as all three students looked at him expectantly. 'This is why I shouldn'tve left the ANBU…'

"Go ask Hokage." Was Kakashi's only reply before shunshining away.

The three sat in silence.

"Well, I'm outta here!" Naruto said while walking towards the edge of the roof.

"Baka, aren't you forgetting something?" Sakura's loud voice made a dog howl somewhere off in the distance.

"Like?" He asked with genuine confusion. The pink haired pre-teen huffed and pointed at herself.

"Dote over me dammit!"

Sasuke shook his head, much like Kakashi before standing to leave. "Idiots." Was his only word before he disappeared into the school once again. Almost instantly, Sakura ran after him.

Now alone, Naruto finally dropped the false smile that was plastered to his face. He groaned and looked up to the sky. He knew it was going to be a long week, seeing as his teammates most likely thought he was shit. If only they knew. Several months ago, Naruto had been training, and training hard.

_**Flashback**_

"If you can't do this, you'll never grow!" A woman yelled at the blonde as he lay on the ground in strange black garments. In his hand was a sword just as long as his body.

"I…I can do it! I…I will achieve bankai!" The blonde yelled and used his sword to help him stand up. "Just you wait Yoruichi!"

Said woman shook her head in exasperation. "Bankai? Who the hell said anything about bankai? You're not even a soul reaper!"

"…What? So this whole time has been a lie? Do you even love me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, kid! I think you better get that brain of yours checked out. You accidently came here and then demanded that I teach you how to fight like a fox remember? Where the hell did you even get that sword from?"

"Isn't this my shikai?"

"How the fuck do you even know about that?" Yoruichi stopped before she completely lost her mind. "You know what, forget it. Fine, I'll teach you bankai. But you better not die on me!" An evil grin formed on the woman's face before she slowly stalked over to the now gulping blonde.

_**End Flashback…**_

The blonde had frowned. "Now that I think about it, I never did achieve bankai…DAMMIT!"

_**Several Minutes Later…**_

Finally reaching his home after getting the useless ninja license, Naruto flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but wonder how far he could go in the ninja world. (Seeing as being a shinigami didn't work out so hot) Now that he had become a ninja, he had to get stronger. Or at least stronger than he already was. As it stood, he was probably the strongest out of the genin that he knew of. They wouldn't suspect a thing when he decided to show his true self.

But he couldn't keep letting Sasuke have all the glory either though. As things were, Naruto was still deeply crushing on Sakura, and without being able to show that he could at least fend for himself wasn't getting him any closer to the girl's heart. He frowned seriously, rolling to his side.

'What does she see in that ass anyway? All he ever does is brood and insult her. He's even a disgrace to the real emo's!'

Somewhere around the village, Sasuke shot up in bed. "…I'm gonna kill Naruto one day." (Hint hint, wink wink.)

_**Next morning…**_

The first rays of daylight beat down upon Konoha like a hot iron. Cooling shades became crowded with stray animals looking to get out of the summer heat. The chirp of cicadas filled the air with a rhythmic metronome, seeming to lull the village back into a deep slumber. It was a beautiful day, and a lot more calming than the previous. Many ninja whom had already awoken to their morning shifts smiled serenely at the weather, though they hoped for a slight breeze to come make things perfect.

"Man, Konoha sure can get hot." Naruto stated as he slowly walked towards his training ground to meet with his team. Because of the heat, he had chosen different attire. Instead of the overly large, heat trap of an orange jacket, he decided to take a simpler route with a sleeveless orange hoody. Dropping the orange jumpsuit pants, he now adorned black cargo pants that bellowed at the bottom allowing air to enter. His hitai-ate hung out of the back of his pants pocket, securely strapped to the inside.

"Tell me about it. It's such a drag that we have to get up this early, especially in this heat." Next to the blonde, his old friend Shikamaru lazily walked with his hands in his pockets. The pineapple haired pre-teen wore his same outfit, though his jacket was slung over his shoulder so he had only his fishnet top on.

"This is nothing. Wait until you guys have to go to Suna." Ino was surprisingly walking with the two. Naruto found it odd, seeing as the day prior the girl acted like the obnoxious, annoying, pig nosed, egotistical, self-centered, love-struck- "Okay, we get it!"

Naruto and Shikamaru sweatdropped. Ino fumed and crossed her arms.

"Wait a minute, how do you know we're gonna have to go to Suna?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not you, Naruto." Ino said rolling her eyes.

"Me? How would you know that?"

Ino blushed at realizing her mistake. "Uh…" She quickly tossed the monthly issue of Shonen Jump she was holding into the bushes. "Wild guess."

As the three reached the gate, they parted ways. Naruto's stomach growled and he inwardly sighed. 'I already hate Kakashi-sensei. I'm gonna starve to death before we even get done with training!'

Finally reaching the training ground, Naruto saw that Sasuke was there by himself. Sasuke looked up at Naruto for a brief second before turning away without a word. Naruto frowned. It was all too obvious that Sasuke held almost no respect for him now. He had been top of the class and of course Naruto had been dead last. But that was only because Naruto was utilizing the element of surprise. His skills far surpassed Sasuke's in every way.

"Baka, Sasuke-kun." Sakura's voice greeted the two. Turning around, expecting to give his usual greeting to the girl, Naruto was stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

"Holy shit, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's jaw dropped. Sakura was wearing a strapless pink tank top (with nothing to show) and very, very, very...very small blue mini-shorts. (with nothing to fill it out)

Sakura blushed at the hungry look Naruto was leveling at her. 'Hell yeah, dote over me you sexy blonde beast!'

"Will you both stop being idiots and get ready for when sensei arrives?" Sasuke growled from his position under a tree. Both other pre-teens groaned at Sasuke's rudeness.

Sakura went over to the boy, and leaned over to look him right in the face. "Sasuke-kun, why are you being so mean?" She asked with a pout. Surprisingly, the boy blushed and looked away.

"Tch, like you'd understand." He mumbled, though both of his teammates heard. Instantly, they both knew what was wrong. They had heard of the Uchiha massacre a few years back, and knew that Sasuke was the only one left. It was a tender subject for the boy, so they tended to avoid talking about it at all cost. Naruto felt sympathy for the raven haired boy. He knew what it felt like to be alone. To have no one to call mother or father.

In Sasuke's mind, he was thinking of one thing and one thing only. 'They'd never understand. HE ATE ALL MY DAMN COOKIES! ITACHI!'

"Well, you all made it!" Kakashi had just appeared at the beginning of the awkward moment.

"You're late sensei." Naruto said sullenly, still in reverie of his and Sasuke's misfortune. All present saw and felt disheartened. It wasn't natural for the usually energetic shinobi to be sad. Sasuke looked up at him and saw the distant look in his eyes, and tears in the corner of them. The Uchiha felt remorse for making everyone feel that way, though he would never admit. Seeing that it was his fault that he left his cookies on the counter in the first place, he took the initiative and stood up.

"We're ready Kakashi-sensei!" He said with a little more determination than usual. All looked up at the young boy in shock. He scratched his cheek. "What?"

All three genin stood side by side, awaiting their sensei now. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Man this sucks. Why am I doing this again?'

_**Flashback…**_

"Kakashi!" The Hokage called as the ANBU captain prepared to leave his office.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Do you remember that bet we made?" He asked, a sly grin on his face. Kakashi cocked his one visible eyebrow.

"No. What bet?"

"A few years back, we made a bet that if everyone on your team died before you that you would take the worse team in history as your students!"

Kakashi's eye widened. "No…that's not fair! I was young and reckless!"

"A bet is a bet, dammit! Now get your ass into a Jonin vest and prepare for the worst six months of your life!"

_**End Flashback…**_

"Note to self. Kill the Hokage."

"Um, Kakashi-sensei? You okay?"

The cycloptic nin blinked at his students before turning and walking towards the other end of the training field.

"Alright…now, let's get started."

_**Several Hours later…**_

For some reason, Naruto was tied to a tree stump, while Sakura and Sasuke were holding bento boxes. All three looked around in confusion.

"Wait, what the hell just happened?" The blonde screamed, struggling against his bonds.

"Time skip. The bell training has been done in so many fanfics already I feel it's getting a bit clichéd." Kakashi shrugged and prepared to leave the three.

"If you ask me, Naruto fanfics in general are cliché." Sasuke mumbled. Somewhere around the world, fanfic authors created the term 'Sasuke Bashing'.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down!" The blondes bonds suddenly came undone. "If I recall correctly, the author has been blatantly saying I'm stronger than Sasuke. So time skip or not, I'm not going to be the one tied to the damn pole!"

Kakashi stroked his chin for a second. "Hmm, you have a point." Sasuke and Sakura shuddered. They both had a hint of what was going to happen next.

_**Reverse to Several minutes ago…action!**_

For some reason, Sakura was tied to a tree stump, while Sasuke and Naruto were holding bento boxes. Now only Sakura looked around in confusion.

"HEY! Why me?" She whined loudly.

"Well…maybe because you're useless until shippuden." Sasuke stated in a monotone.

"Shippa what?" Naruto asked. (Yes. You know where that's from.)

Kakashi stretched, yawned, and scratched his back (all at the same time) and took out his book.

"Oh crap, don't tell me you're gonna be reading that stupid Icha Icha paradise book all the time." Naruto groaned.

"Icha what? This is the DaVinci Code." Kakashi replied before vanishing in a small swirl of leaves.

"Well, since nothing else important happens…we're gonna end here."

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

"Well that was a good waste of my day." Sasuke stated as the crew came in to remove the set from behind him.

"At least you didn't get tied to a pole because of a certain someone." Sakura called, glaring at Naruto.

"Not my fault. It's in the script."

"Script? I thought this was all improvising." Ino stated, walking over to the trio. Shikamaru was behind her, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Uh…Shikamaru…why are you in a towel?" Sakura asked with a slight blush.

"Chouji was bit upset about not being in this episode." He said with a twitch. Ino just giggled.

"He smashed jelly donuts on Shikamaru and tried to lick them off when he realized his mistake." Before the image could forever scar Team 7, Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"The shower was my only salvation." The others all sighed in relief, save Ino, whom was still holding her sides laughing at her surrogate brother's misfortune.

"Well, we've got the day off, how about we go get something to eat?" Sakura offered.

"As long as it's not donuts." Shikamaru sighed. Screen fade as group erupts in laughter again.


	2. The Road To Wave

**And here we are on a second chapter of a tale that only got two reviews! (While four favorited and over 100 people read it. T-T) Ah well, should've expected that when I decided to do a none brooding, angst-less Naruto fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the house I live in. I'm a college kid for pete's sake.**

_**Chapter 2: The Road To Wave**_

"Well, we're totally screwed." Our favorite blonde called as he and the rest of team 7 trudged through Konoha and towards the Hokage's office. Their sensei walked behind them, stoically reading as always.

The bubblegum haired kunoichi shook her head in exasperation. "It's technically not our fault. Who could've known that farmer was herding cows today?" (Heheh. Moo.)

The final member of the team, being the naturally, emotionally dead Uchiha, showed a bit of emotion. "Hell, we probably did the poor thing a favor. I know I'd rather get trampled to death than to live with that disgusting lady."

"Sasuke-kun, that's not nice! I would at least go out with seppuku." Sakura offered.

"You're both too kind." Naruto started. "I would rather spend a day with the council and die of boredom than stay with the Fire Daimyou's wife."

Upon saying that, all present shivered, including Kakashi. "Naruto, that's a bit overboard don't you think?" The cycloptic nin asked with a sweatdrop on his head. Naruto just shrugged.

"It's either that or wear Mite Gai's personal spandex."

A resounding thud stopped the three genin in their tracks. They turned around to see their sensei on the ground, face frozen in complete and utter terror. Naruto looked at his teammates seriously.

"Everyone…I think we just found Kakashi-sensei's weakness!"

***INSERT THEME SONG HERE! WOOOO***

"And that's why Tora joined the traveling circus team with their magical monkeys!" Naruto finished explaining to Iruka, the Hokage, and all others present.

"…The cat's dead isn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

The fire daimyou's wife's eyes widened in horror. "Tora! My baby! NOOOO!" She collapsed to the floor, screaming her lungs out. She began to pound the floor until finally rolling to her back, leaving a puddle of tears beneath her.

"Eew. Someone clean that off my floor!" The Hokage called and several Anbu appeared with a mop and push broom. The guy with the broom began to roll the woman away as the one with the mop set to work on the tears.

"Dammit Kakashi, this is the sixth failed mission this week! What have you been doing with your team?"

"Uhh…"

_**Kakashi's apartment…**_

TV: "I'm tired of these mother fucking snakes, on this mother fucking plane!"

Kakashi eye smiled. "That never gets old!"

Sakura looked at her sensei in confusion. "Ano, Kakashi-sensei? Weren't we supposed to be putting out a fire at the Home for the Elderly and Retired Ninja?"

"Oh Sakura! There's one thing ninja and old people have in common. They don't retire, they die!"

Somewhere in the distance, the genin could've swore they heard "Sweet heaven's, it burns!"

_**Present…**_

"I plead the fifth."

Iruka sighed and held his head in frustration. "You guys, being a ninja is serious work! Naruto, I thought you wanted to become Hokage one day! Is this how a future Hokage acts?"

The Third Hokage cleared his throat. "Actually…"

Iruka turned to the Hokage shocked. "Don't tell me you were like this when you were their age?"

"Oh no, no. I was much worse!"

Silence.

…

"Ignoring that, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Iruka called angrily. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Neh, sensei, can we have a C-ranked mission?"

"Sure, go have fun!" Iruka called tossing them a mission scroll.

A resounding trumpet began to play, sounding Final Fantasy's fanfare.

_**Later in the Hokage's office…**_

Team 7 stood at the ready in front of the Hokage, while Kakashi continued to read. The Hokage looked over the team, seeing their poised and ready faces.

"It's not natural for a genin team to get a C-ranked mission this early on. Especially with such a high failure rate. Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I believe so Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied without even looking up.

"What is our mission anyway?" Sakura asked.

"What? You didn't read the mission scroll Iruka gave you?"

"…That was a mission scroll?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what did you think it was?"

"Industrial strength toilet paper."

The Hokage face palmed and sighed. Taking a deep breath to recompose himself, he took out his pipe and began to smoke.

"Your mission is to guard and protect this-"

"Ano, Hokage-sama, guard and protect are the same thing." Sakura noted matter of factly.

"Got dammit Sakura, shut the fuck up! How'd you become a ninja anyway?"

_**Flashback…**_

Iruka was handing out the hitai-ate's after the genin exam in the academy. When Sakura stood in front of him, he frowned.

"Hey, Sakura. I think you should hold off on being a ninja for the time being."

The pink haired pre-teen's eyes widened. "What? Why? I passed the test didn't I?"

"Yeah, but when will you ever again create a clone and use a henge? Or any jutsu at all for that matter. The only person who utilizes those techniques effectively is Naruto, who for some reason did not pass this test."

"But sensei!"

"No Sakura, this is for your own good."

Sakura frowned, feeling downtrodden. Then she smirked and looked up. "Sensei look, Naruto's learning!"

"OMIGOD A MIRACLE?" Iruka shouted turning around. Sakura snatched a hitai-ate and dashed from the room.

_**Present…**_

"I plead the fifth."

The Hokage held his head in frustration. This genin team was by far the worse in the history of Konoha. But he knew that, being the one to assign Kakashi to the team. It still didn't change the fact that all three of them were annoying as hell.

"Look, the mission is to protect a very important bridge builder named Tazuna. Tazuna, please come in."

The man known as Tazuna stumbled into the room, cheeks rosy as he was inebriated. He hiccupped before walking over to the hokage.

"This…thish is it? I…I expecteded some real ninjas! Not some (hic) schizophrenic bubblegum wad, a pre-Madonna popstar, and…and a socially inept pokemon!"

Naruto: Pika?

Sasuke growled. "I don't care what you think, as long as it's about me."

Everyone in the room paused. "Sasuke, was that an accident or did you really just try to quote fall out boy, because if you did, you're not helping your case any." Kakashi deadpanned.

"I didn't quote anything. I meant what I said. Now come on! These are the lives you'd love to lead, so start leading sensei."

"…really?"

"Honestly, get the hell out of my office." The Hokage spoke up.

_**Village Gates…**_

Team 7 were packed and ready for their first C-ranked mission. With semi-excitement running through the genin, a mild-indifference in the jonin, there was only at least a 70 percent chance they would fail the mission. Tazuna walked towards the group, finally sober, though with a bottle of sake in his hand. As he reached them, he exchanged glares with everyone present except for Kakashi.

"Good now that we're all here, let's go." Kakashi said, turning and walking. The genin began to follow with Tazuna in the middle of them.

"Whew. Seems like the jokes and puns have finally calmed down a bit." Sakura called as the group walked in a peaceful silence.

"Yeah, they did seem to be getting a bit out of hand." Naruto admitted. "Really, I'm sure half of the people who read this aren't even gonna understand most of the jokes."

Sasuke shrugged. "At least we're not going too far and using jokes about movies from the 1990's and below."

Suddenly, Tazuna started singing. "When there's something strange! In the neighborhood! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!"

Sasuke closed his eyes with a sigh. "I stand corrected."

Naruto shook his head with a chuckle. "Speaking of movies, Kakashi-sensei, you know they made the DaVinci code movie right?"

"Hmm? A movie?" Kakashi put the book away and looked at Naruto. "When?"

"Uh…about five years ago actually."

"I didn't know that!"

"Meh, you're not missing anything." Sasuke called in a monotone.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad." Sakura added. Naruto just shrugged, not having an opinion on the matter.

"What? Come on, it's not like they had Tom Hanks play the lead role." Kakashi said with a small chuckle, getting raised eyebrows from his students. His chuckles slowly began to stop as he saw the, 'yeah, they did' looks on his students faces. "Well fuck me with a brick."

Naruto's eyes set in a deadly glare. "Guys, we're being followed."

The group stopped, a heavy silence falling over them. Tension began to rise…until Sakura noticed something. "Wait, how do you know we're being followed?"

"Trust me, Sakura! I'm pretty sure I'd know if someone was watching me."

The entire group, save Naruto, turned to a tree where Hinata was obviously hiding.

"He's right." Kakashi said as he noticed a puddle in the road a bit ahead of them. "We are being followed. Everyone, stay on your-"

Before Kakashi could finish, chains wrapped around his body. The genin looked on in horror as two masked ninja landed on both sides of Kakashi. In the next second, they pulled, ripping the jonin to bits.

"Oh my god, they killed Kakashi!"

"You bastards!"

The two enemy ninja stood straight up from their dirty work. A weird beat began to play in the background.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Gouzu!"

"And Meizu!"

"The Demon Brothers blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or get torn to bits like your weak ass sensei!"

The genin face faulted. Gouzu turned to his brother and hit him on the head. "Look, we're only in this damn show for one episode, so we're supposed to get everything right! Say the motto correctly, dammit!"

"Sorry, sorry! I couldn't help myself."

The two turned their attention back to genin in front of them. They both chuckled sinisterly at the looks on the children's faces.

"Naruto. We can do this!" Sasuke said, reaching for his kunai.

"Yeah, totally. We genin can definitely beat two chunin that took out our sensei in one move!" Naruto called sarcastically. He groaned but reached for his kunai as well.

"Sakura, you know what to do too." Sasuke spoke without looking back.

"And what's that Sasuke-kun?" She asked with hearts in her eyes.

"Nothing you useless bitch."

Naruto and Sasuke ran forward, each tossing a kunai at separate brothers. Gouzu dodged to the left and fired what appeared to be a metal claw at Naruto. Naruto spun in slow motion, dodging the claw and making Gouzu's eyes widen.

"Whaaaaaat theeee fuuuuuckkk?" Gouzu spoke in slow motion. Naruto landed next to him and delivered a strong uppercut. Gouzu hit a tree hard. "How…did you do that?" He groaned.

"Saw the matrix last night."

"Damn…Wachowski brothers…they're the true demons!" Gouzu passed out.

"Gouzu!" Meizu shouted. He growled and looked at Sasuke who was charging at him with another kunai. "I'll kill you! I never liked Pete Wentz anyway!"

"I'm not from Fall Out Boooooy!" Sasuke shouted and leaped over Meizu. Landing behind him, he shoved the kunai into his back. When he fell, he got on top of him and began stabbing him repeatedly. "I'm not an emo! I'm not an emo! I'm not an EMOOOO!" He screamed one last time, lodging the kunai into his back.

Sakura, Naruto, and Tazuna looked with wide eyes. "Damn. We get it, you're not an emo."

Sasuke stood up sniffing, as if he was about to cry. "Damn straight."

"Good job guys!" Kakashi said as he walked back onto the path, his face buried in a different book this time. The cover said 'Saving Private Ryan.'

"Kakashi-sensei, you're alive!" Naruto cheered.

"You didn't expect me to die for real did you?"

"Uh…" The group looked away and whistled. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"I still hate you all."

The group turned to Tazuna. He looked between the group with a confused expression. "What?"

"You care to explain to us why those A class missing nin attacked you?" Kakashi asked.

"Attacked me? They attacked you my friend!"

The serious look Kakashi was giving Tazuna made the man sigh in contempt. He frowned as the gaze of everyone present set upon him.

"My village in the Wave country has been under siege by a man named Gato. He's a tyrant, and puts heavy taxes on the townsfolk. The bridge I'm building will unite our village with the mainland, allowing new trade networks to be established. This would put a stop to Gato's misdoings and bring prosperity back to Wave country. But because of the taxes, we couldn't afford to pay for anything above a C-ranked mission and I have to get back and finish that bridge. My entire nation is depending on me."

"You blatantly lied to us and the Hokage, endangered my genin team, and have gotten yourself mixed up with the closes thing to the mafia in this show. Between our laws, and Gato's men, your pretty much dead."

"Please, sir! I have a daughter and grandson who don't deserve to go through this! All I want is for them to live in peace!"

"It's called move to Konoha."

Naruto tapped Kakashi. "Come on Kakashi-sensei, he's pretty much begging us. We've come this far, we might as well keep going."

"What do you mean this far? The village gates are 100 meters behind us." They look back to see Iruka and the Hokage waving to them.

All three genin look at their sensei with puppy dog eyes. Kakashi stares at them uninterested before groaning. "Fine, we'll go."

The group cheered. "But when this is over, it's D-ranked missions until the Chunin exam arc."

As the group finally got on the road the to wave country, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke once again walked behind their sensei while Tazuna walked between them. Naruto leaned over to Sasuke.

"Hey, should we tell sensei Tom Hanks is in Saving Private Ryan?"

Sasuke sighed. "Just let him have his fun."

_**To Be continued!**_

"Another episode done!" Sakura cheered.

"But does it matter? Not many people seem to like it." Tazuna said as he sat in a chair as interns brought him a water bottle.

"Meh, somebody out there does. Maybe it just takes time to get reviewers!" Naruto called as the optimist.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Sasuke monotoned.

Gouzu walked over to group. "Hey, where's Meizu?" He asked. The group's eyes widened and they looked over at the set. Flies were hovering around Meizu's body.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Sasuke…you did remember to use a _prop_ kunai right?"

"A prop what?"

"Meizu! NOOOOO!"

Sakura groaned. "Uh, let's get out of here before the cops show."

"Agreed." Everyone chorused and left.

Gouze knelt over his brother. "You'll pay! You'll ALL PAY!"


End file.
